creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Detroitkittens16
Welcome Hi, welcome to Creepypasta Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the File:Jk.jpg page. Please be sure to check out all the Site Rules, as it is important to follow them. Failure to abide by them may result in your account being blocked. Read some new pastas by checking out or browse by topic by checking out the Genre Listing. Look at what our editors have written at the User Submissions page. If you upload OC (Original Content, or something that you wrote instead of found on the Internet), be sure to tag it with the Category:OC category AND add it to the User Submissions page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! CrashingCymbal (talk) 18:10, January 3, 2014 (UTC) Hi. :) Guil "Cat" Lewis (talk) 01:25, January 7, 2014 (UTC) Please meet me at Chat in PM, please. Guil "Cat" Lewis (talk) 02:17, January 7, 2014 (UTC) Eyeless jack :3 (talk) 01:06, January 9, 2014 (UTC)just saying hi Meet me at Chat. Guil "Cat" Lewis (talk) 20:49, January 9, 2014 (UTC) Are you okay, Detro? Guil "Cat" Lewis (talk) 01:05, January 10, 2014 (UTC) hey im on chat Eyeless jack :3 (talk) 23:38, January 10, 2014 (UTC) I'm still on chat. Guil "Cat" Lewis (talk) 23:39, January 10, 2014 (UTC) hey im back to chatEyeless jack :3 (talk) 05:45, January 11, 2014 (UTC) hey im sorry about erlyer about my bro being like that i hope were still friends if we still are chat tomorrow at 1pm or 4pm plz Eyeless jack :3 (talk) 06:58, January 11, 2014 (UTC) im begging i guess were not friens T-T Eyeless jack :3 (talk) 00:12, January 12, 2014 (UTC) Are you there? Join me at Chat please. Guil "Cat" Lewis (talk) 00:44, January 12, 2014 (UTC) join gul cat and me plz Eyeless jack :3 (talk) 01:08, January 12, 2014 (UTC) hey r you ok im worried plz talk to morrow with me on chat ill be on 1pm-12pm Eyeless jack :3 (talk) 02:05, January 12, 2014 (UTC) Please rejoin the chat. Guil "Cat" Lewis (talk) 18:19, January 14, 2014 (UTC) Join the chat, here's something serious I want to talk to you. Guil "Cat" Lewis (talk) 21:21, January 17, 2014 (UTC) Join me at chat, please? Guil "Cat" Lewis (talk) 23:00, January 21, 2014 (UTC) hwy detroit ummm im getting worried so can you please come chat please Eyeless jack :3 (talk) 22:12, January 25, 2014 (UTC) hey detroit are you ok im getting really worried pleas chat Eyeless jack :3 (talk) 04:12, January 26, 2014 (UTC) DEtroit please come and chat i havent talked to you in a week i think please chat im getting scared that something happend to you pleas chat with me and gjlewis Eyeless jack :3 (talk) 00:55, January 27, 2014 (UTC) hey im eyeless jacks broh so im on chat now La muerte 237 (talk) 01:02, February 10, 2014 (UTC) Warning Please do not edit other users' talk pages without their permission. Doing so will result in a lengthy ban. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 00:06, December 5, 2015 (UTC)